Big Time Reputation
by Lady-fella
Summary: James never thought that he'd be falling for the nerdy girl whose brother may be the group's competition. This may definitely ruin his reputation.


**Big Time Reputation**

Summary: James never thought that he'd be falling for the nerdy girl whose brother may be the group's competition. This may definitely ruin his rep. WIP

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea behind this story. **

The boys sat poolside just absorbing the sunrays. It was a nice day. And for once, they had a day off, and it wasn't on the weekend. They were going to milk it for all it was worth.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've had the chance to just relax at the pool," Kendall said, lounging on the beach with his hands behind his head.

"I know," Logan said. "Gustavo is going to kill us with all the work we're doing for the second CD."

"But it will all be worth it at the end," James said.

"Agreed," Carlos said, taking a bite out of his corndog. "And until Gustavo calls us back, we can just relax."

The sound of a lot of things dropping caused the four of them to sit up. The boys looked toward the lobby of the Palm Woods and saw a boy around their age with his two parents. He had style.

"Who are they?" Carlos asked.

"His name is Lucas," Camille said, popping in out of nowhere like she usually did. "He came here with his family."

"New guy," all four of them said.

"And his dorky sister," James added when he saw a girl following behind the three of them covered in bags. He caught a glimpse of her and saw that she didn't have even a quarter the amount of style that her brother did.

"I wonder what he does," Kendall said.

"Does it matter?" Logan replied.

"Yes," James said. "What if he's our future competition?"

"What if he's better than us?" Carlos asked.

"Guys," Kendall said, stopping his friends' paranoid spiel. "We've already got our CD made. If he's our competition, it'll be after our second or third CD comes out."

"We need to take him out," James said in his deep, growly voice. He tied a bandana around his head.

"James, no," Logan replied.

"We should introduce ourselves," Kendall said.

"Right," Carlos agreed. "That way we get to know our competition."

Kendall sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get through his friend's thick skull. He headed toward the lobby and heard the footsteps of his friends behind him; Camille must have stayed behind. They caught up to the new guy and got in his way from heading toward the elevator. "Hi, I'm Kendall."

Lucas dropped the key to the hotel room. His sister quickly picked it up and gave it back to him. "Hi," he said after he recovered.

"These are my friends James, Logan, and Carlos," he said pointing to each of them. "We're Big Time Rush."

"Oh, cool. I love your music. Nice to meet you. My name is Lucas," he said, holding his hand out.

Each of the guys shook his hand. "Welcome to the Palm Woods," Logan said.

"Thanks," Lucas replied.

"So, what do you do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't—"

"It's going to be really hard for you to make it in the music business," James said when he took Lucas' hand. He was squeezing it.

His friends saw what he was doing. "James," the other three members said.

"I apologize for him. He's a little crazy," Kendall said after he pulled James off of the new guy.

"It's cool. It makes sense, though. The music business is tough."

"So you're here for music?" Carlos asked.

"Um… Yeah."

"Luke, come on!" The five guys looked to the elevator when Lucas' mom yelled for him. "You have to help your sister unpack!"

Lucas turned a little pink in the face, embarrassed. "Sorry, guys," he replied. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around." He ran back after his family without another word.

The boys looked at each other after they saw the elevator doors close. "So, he's here for music," Kendall said.

"He has style," Logan added.

"He might actually be our competition," Carlos said.

"And he's too nice for me to hate him," James said with a pout. "I need to go buy some hair gel." He stomped off leaving his friends in the lobby.

"Back to the pool?" Kendall suggested.

"Back to the pool," Logan and Carlos agreed.

The three of them went back to the pool. Unlike James, they didn't want to worry. They wanted to use as much pool time as possible.

**First chapter done. I don't know how long this is going to end up, but as you can tell by the summary… Thank you for reading. LF**


End file.
